


The inflexible, the irreconcilable, the stubborn

by Kaesteranya



Series: And It's Business [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tseng dreads waking up in the morning. Because Rufus is a stalker at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inflexible, the irreconcilable, the stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Rufus being kimoi”. XD Oh, and this is set sometime after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. When we’re pretty sure that everything is Happy™ again, unless Squeenix retcons and brings Hyde in as a super SOLDIER or something.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days prompt for September 12, 2006.

“Tseng~ wakey-wakey~”

 

Tseng was not entirely sure what was more disturbing: the sing-song, husky voice whispering that sweet nonsense into his ear or the slightly heavy, very familiar weight settled on top of his chest. He debated, briefly, the pros and cons of opening his eyes, and although the cons outweighed the pros he did it anyway.

 

“Oh… you woke up. I was just about to make things, ah, easier.”

 

Rufus Shinra _almost_ sounded disappointed. The blond was on his bed (or, more accurately, on top of him as he was lying down _in_ his bed); Tseng realized that he had probably woken up just before Rufus could reach into his pajamas and encourage him to do so. The young man was quite positively naked, excluding the bandages. Only somebody like him could look that hot with just one good eye.

 

“…Good morning, Mr. President,” said Tseng, in the mildest tone that he could manage at the moment. “What brings you here?”

 

“You’re supposed to fuck me, Turk,” the President answered, with his trademark smirk and imperious air. “Didn’t you get the memo?”

 

Tseng considered his options. He could say yes and spend a good working day flat on his back with Rufus riding him/on his knees with Rufus beneath him in spite of the fact that he had pulled an all-nighter in his office handling Midgar Matters of Utmost Importance and he was in dire need of sleep. Conversely, he could say no and deal with his full-time charge and part-time lover pseudo-stalking him and taking every opportunity to molest him in public. One would be surprised at how well an infirm in a wheelchair could move unattended.

 

“Are you or aren’t you, Turk? Answer quickly, please, it’s a simple question.”

 

Tseng answered Rufus by sitting up, taking the man in his arms and turning about, to arrive on top with Rufus beneath him in an effective (but purely physical) reversal of their positions. And all Rufus did was smile that crooked smile of his and press closer, close enough to catch Tseng’s lips with his own.


End file.
